A Kind of Passion
by Enna Namo
Summary: This is going to be yaoi. Don't like? Don't read
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own ROLW and I'm property of my cats. Sue them.  
  
Auther's notes: You're going to hate me for this. *grins evilly*  
  
Narrator Ashram appeared in flames and was gone in flames. When they met, that which was exchanged was not words but only swords. However, Ashram's wordless death was imprinted into Parn's heart.  
  
Auther's notes: Well, what would have happened if Parn wasn't just watching?  
  
A kind of passion  
  
  
  
Ashram hold Pirotess body tight, ignoring the crumbling cave around him apparently unaware of the danger he was in. All that mattered to him at the moment was the slender body that lay so limp in his arms. Rocks started to fall down around him hitting the ground and breaking into tiny pieces. The lava-pit suddenly roared up deafeningly and the heat increased immediately. Ashram gasped for air still clinging to the motionless form he wouldn't let go.  
  
The ground below him started to shake violently. It was that very moment when he heard someone shout his name through the smoke filled air. He ignored the call paying attention to the just to still form he cuddled so dearly to his chest.  
  
Again his name was shouted and still he pretended not to hear anything. The ground started to gives way underneath him and he sighed in relief. It wouldn't last long. Soon it would end and the throbbing pain in his heart would stop. His heart that had been restricted to emotionlessness for so long and came to live just to feel this crushing pain of being left alone in the same moment.  
  
He buried his face in the long soft silver strands of her hair and allowed a single tear to slip down his cheek. Her beautiful face was peaceful as if she was just sleeping. Sleeping in a deathly slumber out of which she would never awake. Another outcry of his name, louder and nearer finally drew his attention. Looking up he starred into the taunting blue eyes of the boy he had fought against just some minutes ago.  
  
Minutes? Had it only been some minutes ago when she had sacrificed herself to save him? Just some minutes ago until her body stumbled towards him hardly able to walk? Only some minutes ago when he caught her to prevent her from falling? Only some minutes? He shook his head in disbelieve.  
  
Someone shook his shoulder violently and he nearly lost his grip on the dead body he still hold save in a tight embracement. He knitted his brows and glared at the young soldier who was kneeling beside him. He could see his mouth form words, but curiously enough he didn't hear anything. The boy pointed to the tunnel where his friends where waiting for him and then turned his attention back to Ashram.  
  
Ashram just starred at him, than at the tunnel, where the others were standing, waving their arms in an inviting gesture. Ashram shook his head. No, he wasn't going to leave this cave. But the boy didn't seem to be satisfied with his refusal. He pulled at Ashram's wrist to free the arms from holding the lifeless body but Ashram just tightened his grip.  
  
The boy intensified his efforts until a black clothed hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him. A furious glare emerged from steel blue eyes and met the calmness of clouded grey. A small sad smile wrinkled thin white lips and long strand of black silk swept over a face that showed more than just pain when Ashram slowly shook his head in denial and lowered his head to look down on the dead beauty in his arms. The fury in those blue eyes disappeared and was replaced by concern.  
  
"Ashram", he suddenly heard his name nearly gently rolling from the boy's mouth. He lifted his head astonished. The face in front of him was covered with sweat and dirt from the heat and the dust that was surrounding them. The expression it showed was clearly visible. Concern and a kind of understanding of his grief. Ashram jerked back.  
  
"She gave her live to save yours, Ashram." The boy continued his plea. "It wouldn't honour her sacrifice by just giving up. She wanted you to live." Reaching out the boy placed a comforting hand on a black armoured shoulder. "Live Ashram, not die."  
  
The Black Knight gritted his teeth and looked around. The path that lead to the tunnel was gone leaving this possibility to escape out of reach. But he scanned an other ledge on the opposite that might lead them out of the cave if they hurried.  
  
The boy was right, she had sacrificed herself to save him. He had to let her go. Carefully he placed her body on the ground, half expecting, half hoping her to protest. With one last look he stood up and headed to that ledge, the boy following him on his heels.  
  
The cave was now shaking violently, with rocks falling and hitting their bodies. The trembling ground made them stumble more than ran, but they managed to continue their flight from the hell of the up roaring volcano. Dust and smoke filled the tunnel causing them to cough and filled their eyes with a burning urge to water.  
  
A sudden outcry of pain made Ashram stop dead in his tracks and he whirled around to see the boy lying on the ground. He hold his ankle and his face had turned white with pain under the plaster of dirt. Ashram bent down to grab him by one arm and lifted him from the ground. He pulled the arm around his neck and slid one of his arms around the boy's waist to steady him. The short gasps from the boys mouth indicated that he was in great pain but he struggled to stand and started to move on further. Ashram hold him close and they continued walking until they reached the caves exit.  
  
Sunlight greeted them and for the first time they breathed fresh air. The mountain behind them collapsed, throwing up clouds of dust and dirt. Ashram didn't dared to stop but moved on until he was too exhausted to do one more step.  
  
Panting heavily he fell down on his knees taking the boy with him to the ground. Slowly he released his iron grip and watched the boy sinking down besides him. But at the moment he was to exhausted himself to care about anything else but breathing and giving his racing heart a chance to slow down.  
  
He leaned back at a stone and watched the boy forcing himself into a sitting position. Those taunting blue eyes were watching him again he noticed suddenly.  
  
  
  
Parn sighed and stretched his legs wincing at the pain in his left ankle. A rock had slipped under his foot and caused him to lose his balance. He still could hardly believe what just had happened. He had saved Ashram, his sworn enemy, the man he hated. Parn rubbed his stinging eyes and only managed to increase the burning in them. It reminded him somehow on the burning sensation he had felt while watching the heartbreaking scene at the cave. Ashram, ready to give up, holding that elf-girl like a drowning man would cling to piece of wood. And his eyes, those pale grey eyes that had only expressed emotions like annoyance and amusement every time they had met, those eyes had been so sad, so calm, so ... empty.  
  
A shudder spread over Parn's body. It had been a matter of moments to escape, just a moment later and they both would have found their destiny in that lava-pit. And it would have defiantly been his death if Ashram hadn't returned to help him after he had sprained his ankle. He looked up to meet Ashram's eyes and grinned at the sight. The once fastidious looking Black Knight was covered with a thick layer of grey dust all over, the face more mask like than ever expect for the dirty trails of sweat and his once shinning long black hair was nothing but a tangled dusty mess. Parn was certain he didn't look any better but he felt a chuckle rising that was hard too suppress. He clenched his teeth and hold his breath to prevent him from laughing but didn't succeed. At least he had to give up and burst out, falling down on to the ground and gasping helplessly for air.  
  
"What is so funny, boy?"  
  
Parn glared at the still resting man and stopped laughing.  
  
"The name is Parn."  
  
"Then, . what is so funny, ... Parn!", Ashram's face hardly showed an emotion but his voice sounded slightly amused addressing his young opponent by his name for the first time. Parn slowly shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Well, have you looked into a mirror recently?"  
  
Ashram lifted an surprised eyebrow. Looked into a mirror? What was that boy talking about? He studied the young face. It was covered with dirt, the short hair twisted into a funny hairstyle and it's original colour mostly hidden beneath all that dust. A dust that covered the whole boy under a layer of grey. A wide smile spread over the boy's face while watching Ashram studying him.  
  
"Do I look the same?"  
  
Parn's smile widened when he answered with a short nod and the urge to burst out laughing emerged again but this time he suppressed it sufficiently. The grey eyes that had studied him still had that painful expression he had seen earlier in the cave.  
  
"Did you love her?"  
  
The blunt question made Ashram lose his calmness for a second and an angry flare flickered in his eyes. But he gained his composer back before he locked eyes with the boy. Pity, that was all he could sense in those blue depth, pity and concern. Feelings he loathed for their very being especially shown towards him. He didn't want the boy to pity him. It was none of his business anyway. The boy still seemed to be waiting for an answer.  
  
"How is your ankle?", he asked instead. The sympathetic smile he received for changing the subject angered him even more and with a quick rush he rose. The boy tried to stand up and whimpered slightly when he tried to put his weight on the injured foot. After some shaking steps he turned around to look at the taller man behind him.  
  
"It will go."  
  
"You won't have problems then to find your friends. I'll guess they are searching for you already."  
  
Astonished Ashram noticed Parn's face to darken and fixed his eyes on the boy who for the first time avoided his look.  
  
"Why do we have to be enemies?"  
  
Ashram had to strain his ears to hear Parn's words and was somehow taken aback by the softness in which they were spoken. He took a deep breath.  
  
"It is the way it is, boy.", he answered in a calm voice. "But it isn't my stile to leave someone as helpless as you are behind."  
  
Parn swallowed and gulped down a sharp answer. Instead he straightened his back and stumbled forward. Ashram watched him attentively limping along the small path and followed slowly. 


	2. Important note

Important note:  
  
I'll only post the first chapter on ffnet, because of NC17 and all that. You will find all of my other cahpters at www.mediaminer.org/fanfic  
  
Still under the same nickname: Enna Namo  
  
But don't worry, I'll give message when I update here on ffnet, too.  
  
Ich habe nur das erste Kapitel auf ffnet, wegen der ganzen NC17 Sache und so. Die restlichen Kapitel stehen auf www.mediaminer.org/fanfic  
  
Nach wie vor unter dem selben Namen: Enna Namo  
  
Aber keine Sorge, ich werde auf ffnet stets eine kurze Meldung hinterlassen, wenn ich was hochlade. 


End file.
